The Present
by KyuMiniac
Summary: KyuMin anniversary, Sungmin bingung ngasi apa. Summary hancur mind to RnR Warning:KyuMin/YAOI/BL/Shounen ai


Warning: Miss Typo, bahasa aneh, cerita aneh, author aneh :D

BL/shounen ai/YAOI

Hope you like it and Happy reading :D

Spesial for some one, hope you like it :D

Present

.

.

.

12 malam tepat, sebuah audi putih nampak melaju dengan stabil membelah lenggangnya jalanan kota Seoul tepat dini hari buta ini.

Sang pengendara rupanya tak perlu terlalu menajamkan penglihatannya karena keadaan jalan benar-benar lenggang. Hanya ada satu dua mobil yang ikut menyemarakkan suasana.

Tepat di samping pemuda pengendara tadi, seorang namja manis nampak tengah menyelami dunia mimpinya yang damai.

Tangan pucat si pemuda pengendara tadi sesekali menyibakkan rambut yang berniat menutupi wajah sempurna yang menggemaskan tersebut. Tak lama, karena dia juga masih bertanggung jawab melajukan kendaraan dengan selamat.

Lama melaju, akhirnya audi putih itu berhenti tepan di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. Seorang satpam segera bertindak membukakan pintu saat mengetahui majikannya telah pulang.

Setelahnya, audi putih itu memasuki garasi. Lalu tampak sosok seorang pewaris Cho Corp sedang menggendong seseorang ala bridal lalu membawa sosok itu ke dalam kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun, nama namja pengemudi tadi meletakkan sosok sang istri dengan lembut di atas sebuah bed king size berwarna merah jambu -kesukaan sang istri-.

Setelah mengganti pakaian istrinya dengan baju yang nyaman di gunakan untuk tidur, Kyuhyun segera merebahkan dirinya menyusul lelapnya dunia sang istri, tentu saja setelah menganti bajunya.

"Jaljayo chagie~" setelah itu,, tamat sudah, eh maksutnya mereka terlelapdengan saling mendekap tubuh jiwanya masing-masing -_-v

~('-'~) ~(oOKyuMinOo)~ (~'-')~

Pagi hari, eh tunggu dulu, bisakah jam 11 siang disebut pagi hari? ah biarlah, dalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pagi hari adalah saat pertama membuka mata dan disambut oleh indahnya wajah dari Lee Sungmin -teori apa ini?-

Tangannya meraba-raba tempat di samping tubuhnya. Harusnya ada sosok belahan jiwanya di sini, tapi kenapa kosong? Sontak matanya terbuka lebar menyadari tak ada sosok itu di sampingnya.

"Min?" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Namun tak ada balasan sama sekali?

"Min? Lee Sung,, ais Cho Sungmin! di mana kau?" Kyuhyun berteriak sekarang. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi sangat kalut.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah dapur kecil, tempat Sungmin biasanya bersarang, namun kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Kebun, Sungmin juga suka berkebun, mungkin ia ada di sana. Lalu Kyuhyun membawa kakinya melangkah menuju kebun di belakang rumah mereka. Hasilnya tetap saja kosong.

Ya Tuhan,, di mana makhluk-Mu satu itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Kira-kira kemana kelincinya itu pergi?

Meanwhile,,

Di sebuah café, terlihat sesosok namja imut yang tengah duduk menopang dagunya, tatapannya terlihat kosong. Melamun heh?

Sepotong cake serta secangkir coklat hangat tak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tatapan matanya terus menerawang. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah di lakukan namja ini?

Tak lama, sesosok namja cungkring bak monyet datang menghampirinya. Sosok itu mendudukkan diri tepat di depan namja imut tadi.

"Hyung!" sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. But no respon. Sedikit kesal, tapi tetap mencoba.

"Sungmin Hyung!" volume suaranya agak meninggi. Tapi tetap tidak di respon. Dengan kesal,,

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!" ini adalah suara teriakan.

"Ya Lee Hyukjae!" karena kaget Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seorang yang berteriak padanya. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Kenapa berteriak padaku? Kau menyebalkan" lanjut Sungmin kesal.

"Aku bahkan sudah memanggilmu sampai berkali-kali hyung, dan kau hanya merespon sekali" Hyukjae atau Enhyuk atau Hyukkie -?- menjawab dengan kesal.

Sungmin tak menjawab malah menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan lesu. Eunhyuk tentu saja khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya itu.

"Gwenchana hyung?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengehela nafas.

"Hhh~ aku punya masalah yang sangaaaaaaat besar" Sungmin memperagakannya dengan membentuk lingkaran yang besar dengan tangannya. Tingkahnya itu berhasil membuat orang-orang di sana tersipu –kenapa mereka tersipu? timbul pertanyaan-

Eunhyuk mengernyitkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksutmu?"

"Hhhh~ sebulan yang lalu kami menikah, kau ingat?" Sungmin memulai sesi curhatnya.

"Tentu saja Hyung, aku tak akan melupakan kejadian bersejarah itu, banyak yeoja dan namja yang menangis histeris saat itu" Eunhyuk menanggapi.

"Heum~ dan sekarang adalah tepat sebulan setelah kejadian itu" Sungmin melanjutkan.

"23 Oktober? oh iya kalian menikah 23 September lalu" Eunhyuk mengingat-ingat.

"Itu lah masalah utamanya" Sungmin berkata lirih.

"Maksutmu hyung? aku tak mengerti" Eunhyuk bingung.

"Hadiah hyuk~" Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Please tolong Hyung! jangan jelaskan secara terperinci? Demi apa aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksutmu" Ishhh dasar babbooo.

"Hehhh" Sungmin menghela nafas " Jadi begini, kemarin Kyuhyun baru saja memberiku hadiah, jadi aku harus memberinya hadiah juga kan? tapi pointnya, aku sama tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuatku hampir gila, tadi pagi saja aku pergi sebelum Kyuhyun bangun, aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana sekarang" setelah bercerita panjang kali lebar sama denga luas-?- Sungmin kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya frustasi.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita panjang Sungmin, Eunhyuk terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Biarkan aku berfikir dulu hyung"

"Arra~" jawab Sungmin masih menelungkupkan wajahnya.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

10 menit kemudian

.

.

15 menit kemudian

"Ahhh~ kenapa kau tak memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun belum punya?" Usul Hyukjae.

"Yang belum dipunya kyu? apa ya?" Sungmin berfikir sambil memiringkan kepalanya –kyaaa neomu kyeotaaaa-

"PSP? anni bahkan Kyu baru membeli yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Mobil? aigoo~ mau dikemakan mobil-mobil kyu. Kaset game? aku tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu" Sungmin masih bermonolog ria. "Aku tak tau apa yang diinginkan Kyu Hyukkie!" Sungmin terlihat frustasi lagi.

"Ah kupikir bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu,," Hyukjae beropini. "Hal yang lebih berhubungan dengan kehidupan pernikahan kalian mungkin?" lhaa Hyukjae malah bertanya.

"Yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan kami?" Sungmin kembali berfikir. "Ahh~ Kyuhyun sangat ingin mempunyai aegya Hyuk" Sungmin berucap setelah mengingat hal itu.

"Nah itu hyung! Buatkan saja aegya untuk suami mesummu itu" Eunhyuk menjawab gampang.

"Tapi Hyuk, aku namja, mana mungkin bisa hamil?" Sungmin merasa sangat tidak yakin.

"Yak kau fikir Bummie itu apa? dia namja tapi dia hamil, bahkan anaknya kembar" Jawab Hyukjae.

"Eh tapi kemungkinannya kan sangat kecil hyuk? kami bahkan sudah sering melakukannya" pipi sungmin merona saat mengatakannya, suaranya pun semakin mengecil. Tapi Hyukjae masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kkk~ kurasa aku tau apa yang diinginkan suami evil mesummu itu hyung" Eunhyuk berujar misterius sambil menyeringai.

"Jinjjjaaa?" mata Sungmin berbinar bahagia, sehingga tak sempat melihat seringaian gagal versi Lee Hyukjae.

"Nde~, kemarikan telingamu hyung. Ini sangat rahasia" Eunhyuk berujar misterius. Sungmin menurut lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Hyukjae.

'Blus' setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae, lagi-lagi pipinya merona, aihhh sangat menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Hyukjae bertanya antusias.

"Ha-haruskah aku melakukannya?" Sungmin bertanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja Hyung, ini hadiah yang sangat pas untuk suami mesummu itu" ujar Hyukjae penuh keyakinan.

"Eum baiklah, kurasa memang benar, Gomawo Hyukkieee~" setelah itu, obrolan mereka beralih topik. Lama mereka mengobrol sampai,,

"Ah Hyukkie, aku pulang dulu nde~, sepertinya Kyu akan marah padaku saat pulang nanti" Sungmin bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Aku yakin asal kau melakukan saranku tadi evil itu tak akan marah, malah dia akan kkkk~ you know what I mean" Hyukjae nyengir.

"Aish~ dasar. Annyeong Hyukkie~"

"Hahaha good luck hyung!" hening "Ya Sungmin Hyung, kau belum membayar tagihanmu" Hyukjae baru menyadari kalau Sungmin belum membayar cake dan coklatnya.

Poor Hyukjae

~('-'~) ~(oOKyuMinOo)~ (~'-')~

Jam 1 siang, bagus artinya sudah 3 jam Sungmin menghilang. Dan lihat dampaknya bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Rambut, wajah, baju semua yang melekat ditubuhnyaa terlihat sangat 'kacau'.

"Sungmin,, eodiya?" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Sungmin benar-benar tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Apa terlalu berlebihan? Nyatanya tidak, Sungmin itu nyawa Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu nafas Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu jiwa Kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja 3 jam tanpa bernafas, sesakkan? itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Mungkin terlalu klise, tapi benar-benar sesak rasanya.

"Yeobseyo? Kibum Hyung?... Apa Sungmin ada di tempatmu?... Ah nde… anni kami tidak punya masalah.. ye.. akan ku kabari nanti.." klik.

Lagi-lagi nihil, Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi semua orang, Ryeowook, Teuki, Heechul bahkan Jaejoong juga. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka tahu keberadaan Sungmin.

'Cklek' terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar tempat Kyuhyun saat ini. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka. Sosok itu, sosok yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat ehem itulah yang nampak, sosok Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang kacau, padahal 4 jam yang lalu, kamar ini masih baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang? benar-benar jauh dari sekedar kata-kata rapi.

Terlihat oleh matanya sosok sang suami yang tengah meringkuk di salah satu sudut kamar mereka yang temaram. Di luar sedang hujan, ditambah lampu kamar dalam keadaan mati.

Langkah kaki mungilnya membawa tubuh yang sedikit basah itu mendekati sosok itu.

"Kyunnie~" ucapnya lembut. Membuat sosok yang tadi memeluk lututnya itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata sayu itu terbelalak. Langsung menerjang sosok yang memang sudah membuatnya kalut, meski hanya ditinggal 3 jam.

"Ming" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"Ne~" Sungmin sempat terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya hingga hampir terjengkang kebelakang.

"Kau, kemana saja? aku hampir gila mencarimu, aku khawatir" Kyuhyun masih tetap memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Eh, mianhae Kyu~ tadi aku bertemu Hyukkie sebentar, mianhae~" Sungmin mengusap punggung Kyu sayang. "Eh kau belum mandi Kyu?" Sungmin sadar baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun adalah baju yang digunakannya tidur.

"Ish~ aku tak sempat mandi min, aku panik mencarimu tahu" Kyuhyun menyentil halus jidat Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mandilah dulu Kyu, kau sangat menyedihkan" Sungmin tidak berbohong, keadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ishh arra~ aku mandi. Asal saat aku selesai mandi kau tak boleh menghilang lagi"

"Arra yeobo~ aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kita"

"Arra~" setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun bangkit, mengambil handuknya dan melangkan menuju kamar mandi.

'Blam' pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup.

"It's show time chagie~" Setelah berkata seperti itu Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kea rah dapur.

30 minutes later

'Cklek' sosok Kyuhyun keluar dengan selembar handuk putih yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya. Sebuah handuk kecil ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air.

Di edarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar yang tebilang luas ini. Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih rapi dari pada tadi. Di atas meja nakas dia juga menemukan nampan berisi sepiring, ah itu pasti sarapannya yang sangat terlambat. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Sungmin di sana.

Samar terlihat sosok kelincinya itu sedang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Tanpa mengganti bajunya Kyuhyun menghampiri sosok itu.

Dan benar saja itu adalah sosok Sungmin. Dipeluknya tubuh berisi itu dari belakang.

"Kenapa berdiri di sini Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mencium bahu Sungmin.

"Eungh~" Sungmin membalikkan badannya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Happy anniversary, eum~ eh anni, kan masih satu bulan chagie~" Sungmin nampak kebingungan merangkai kata-katanya.

"Ahhahahah gwenchana yeobo~" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Ah kemarilah, akan ku tunjukkan hadiahnya" Sungmin menyeret tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Di dalam, Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga jatuh terlentang di atas bed mereka.

"Eh min" Kyuhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menindih tubuhnya.

"Eungh Kyuh~ mianh akuh hanya bisa melakukanh inih~" Sungmin segera melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Meski kaget Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membalas lumatan Sungmin dengan lebih panas

"Eunghh,, ahhh shh"

Dan dengan begini bisa kita tebak apa yang terjadi

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

woahhhh halloo! hellooo! :D

author sarap come back,, gimana? layak lanjut apa end? itu tergantung reader ya :D

what do you think about? wie findest du dann?

REVIEW pleaseee! (author kadang sedih liat viewer sampek ribuan tapi reviewnya sedikit banget u.u)

salam JOYERS!


End file.
